As computing devices have become more affordable, increasing numbers of homes and other locations are networking multiple computing devices together. However, one problem faced when networking multiple computing devices together is the sharing of peripheral devices (peripherals) by those multiple devices. Oftentimes a peripheral will be connected to a particular one of the multiple devices with the desire by the user(s) that all of the multiple devices be able to access the peripheral. Although a user can oftentimes manually configure the multiple devices to access such a peripheral, this manual configuration can be a burdensome and difficult process for the user.